


An Additional Epilogue

by rosenlight



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't Examine This Too Closely, Fan Comics, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Missing Scene, This is me putting Steve in IM3, Tony talks a lot, and Steve listens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenlight/pseuds/rosenlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce simply can't listen to Tony anymore. He needs help. Natasha provides it.</p><p>Or “But I still wanted to see Cap in IM3!” said Chibi once upon a time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Additional Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chibi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi/gifts).



> This is a Birthday gift for my dear Stebe. 
> 
> [You can find it also @ tumblr](http://rosenlight.tumblr.com/post/52658070583/but-i-still-wanted-to-see-cap-in-im3-said) (and dw and lj but I'm lazy)


End file.
